


Panacea

by Monday_s



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday_s/pseuds/Monday_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eсли сложившийся в голове план, пошел не так, как задумывалось это не обязательно грозит фатальным фиаско, это может стать панацеей от гложущей, навязанной себе боли. Посвящение: для totalis_nefas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panacea

Который день он не может нормально воспринимать реальность. Его привычный мир разрушен, разорван, раздроблен на составляющие, и он стоит посреди этого пожарища, стоит и смотрит в пустоту. Отсутствующий, нереальный, сломанный, неуравновешенный – вот такими характеристиками можно наградить Кита Рамси, некогда преуспевающего банкира, а теперь... А кто он теперь, кстати говоря? Спасенный? Но чего ради было это спасение? Киту кажется, что он уже никогда не станет прежним, что он навсегда останется ненормальным, он слишком долго пробыл в объятиях острова, он уже не тот, кем был когда-то. Только если кому-то улыбается удача, и кто-то становится героем, то кто-то обязательно ломается, забывается, сереет на общем фоне. Почему Кит такой веселый? Наверное, потому что когда-то ему не хватало внимания, и вот опять его не хватает – Кит не знает, радоваться ему, или огорчаться? Кит вообще ничего не знает, даже какое сегодня число, ему не до этого. Обычно с ним разговаривает только Оливер, он не оставляет попыток наладить контакт даже после нескольких срывов со стороны Рамси. Оливер не унывает, у него налажен контакт с местным доктором, в кармане пачка наркоты, а в резерве – бесконечный запас юмора и фраз на каждый день. Оливер говорит ему, что-то про лодку, говорит про то, что скоро им удастся отсюда выбраться, что скоро все будет как раньше, говорит, что Джейсон о них заботиться, что Джейсон молодец, что Джейсон убил Бака, а потом убьет Вааса, и может быть, Хойта, что все будет хорошо, и опять о том, какой Джейсон молодец. Джейсон, блять, кто это такой? Ах да, маленький везучий сукин сын, которому удалось перерезать глотку Бамби, и вытащить его, Кита, на свет божий. Кит опять не знает радоваться этому или огорчаться, хотя перспектива ежедневной долбежки в задниц ему не нравится, значит надо радоваться. Уголки губ расходятся в стороны, улыбка получается настолько жуткой, что Оливер замолкает и смотрит на друга настороженно и внимательно, Оливер ждет, ему кажется, что Кит опять начнет орать, что-то из серии: «не важно, вы не должны знать, никто не должен знать». Оливер не знаток, но ему кажется, что у Кита паранойя, и он чертовски прав. А Кит все улыбается, тянет уголки губ в стороны и бездумно наблюдает за пляской огня, если бы Оливер умел читать мысли – он бы понял, но он не умеет, и именно поэтому поднимается на ноги, твердит что-то про дела и уходит, не желая попасть под раздачу. Кит даже не смотрит ему вслед, Кит радуется, и улыбается, как шакал увидевший кусок падали, Киту вообще было бы похую на всех этих людей и их проблемы, только вот есть одно небольшое «но». Рамси кажется, что они все знают, знают все от и до, и Рамси знает, кто им это растрепал, тот самый везучий, заботливый и хороший сукин сын, Джейсон Броди. Кит пинает ногой поленья, и огонь выбрасывает вверх сноп искр, лицо уже жжет от жара, кажется еще немного и глаза высохнут, но он уперто смотрит вперед.  
  
Сначала, когда они только добрались до убежища, все смотрели на Рамси, как на мученика – с жалостью, сожалением и тревогой, все пытались помочь, пытались поговорить, пытались вывести из отчужденности, которую Кит предпочитал разговорам. Потом, по прошествии какого-то времени они отстали, они не смотрели на него, как на израненного щенка, которому срочно нужна помощь, они забыли. Кит был этому рад. И вот они опять вспомнили о нем, опять начали докапываться, они говорят: «Приятель, ты не должен держать это в себе, расскажи нам, не бойся, мы же друзья», а Кит только злится, потому что он не может ничего им сказать. Почему? Потому что ни на одном из двадцати порно-сайтов на которые он подписан, нет настолько изощренного, настолько жестокого и мерзкого действа, которое происходило с ним. Потому что они никогда не поймут, не примут. Потому что Кит не умеет, и не хочет врать, не хочет говорить: «Ребята, меня каждый день избивали, не более», Кит не хочет преуменьшать степень своих страданий в чужих глазах. Поэтому он молчит и смотрит за тем, как они переговариваются, как шепчут, что-то друг другу и бросают на него свои взгляды полные печали, презрения и отвращения. Так кажется Киту. А еще Киту кажется, что он слышит их шепот полный насмешки: «Посмотри на него, его оприходовали, дешевую шлюху», «посмотри на него, только взгляни на этого неудачника», «посмотри на него, это он стонал и плакал, как девка, когда его имели в зад». Кит тихо рычит и зажимает уши ладонями, качает головой из стороны в сторону, пытается не вслушиваться в эти едкие, как кислота, слова. А потом он понимает, что если бы не чертов Джейсон, то он, наверное, сдох бы еще там, в холодном, бетонном подвале, который пахнет потом, спермой и кровью, и тогда, после смерти, наверное, ему стало бы легче, хотя бы потому, что он не мучился бы от гнева и стыда. Он думает о том, что это Джейсон, чертов выродок Джейсон, все-таки все им рассказал, выдал то, о чем Кит просил умалчивать. Ублюдок, чертов ублюдок. Киту остро хочется проехаться кому-нибудь по роже кулаком, особенно – Джейсону. Улыбка блекнет, уголки губ опускаются, и вновь он смотрит на огонь, будто стихия может его спасти, избавить от тяжелых мыслей, и мрачных, наполненных болью и стыдом снов. Стоит ему задуматься, как в пещере начинается суета, звуки возни, чьи-то торопливые шаги. А после звучит голос, мерзкий, гадкий голос, от звука которого Кит морщится.  
  
— Я вернулся, ребята, есть новости? – Джейсон пришел их проведать, какой благородный поступок с его стороны, кажется, даже принес, какой-то еды. Есть ли новости? Да, у Кита есть для него новость: «Ты трепло и мерзкий ублюдок, Джейсон Броди». В то время, как все обитатели пещеры обступают Броди, расспрашивают о том, что творится там, на поверхности, он, Кит, сидит и продолжает смотреть на костер, только с одним отличием – он думает о том, как наказать говорливого ублюдка Джейсона. Кит думает о том, что доктор, навестивший их сегодня, что-то говорил про то, что отлучится на два дня, ему куда-то было нужно отъехать, что они действительно слышали удаляющееся рычание моторов. А еще Кит думает о том, что рассеянный доктор вряд ли закрыл дверь своего гостеприимного дома. Кит думает о том, что самое время наказать Джейсона пока он вновь не скрылся в густых зарослях джунглей.  
  
Рамси вздрагивает, когда чувствует опустившуюся на его плечо тяжелую руку. Он вспоминает, что Бак так же прикасался к нему, сначала клал руку на плечо, потом говорил, что-то слащавое, а потом… А что было потом лучше и не вспоминать. Но Бака больше нет – напоминает себе Кит, поворачивает голову, и снова вздрагивает. А вот Джейсон есть, и он сидит за его правым плечом с дружелюбной улыбкой на губах, преданный и добрый, как старый пес. Кит сдерживает усмешку и отворачивается, лишь бы Броди не видел азарта, разгорающегося в нем.  
  
— Как ты? – Голос у Броди тихий и хриплый.  
  
— Вроде бы неплохо, - конечно, врет, но кому это важно? Какое это имеет значение?  
  
— Это хорошо, не волнуйся, скоро мы все будем дома, скоро все кончится. Ладно, я пойду… - Джейсон застывает на месте, и смотрит на пальцы друга, обхватившие его за запястье, а потом смотрит на лицо Кита, в его глазах – почти мольба, конечно, наигранная, только Джейсону не стоит об этом знать.  
  
— Знаешь… Я… Нам надо поговорить, Джейсон, ты ведь никуда не спешишь? – В его голосе, кажется, слышен плач и заискивающие нотки. Тоже наигранные. Остров открывает самые странные стороны людей, вот у Рамси, например, артистизм прорезался. Джейсон смотрит на него долго и внимательно, а после кивает, и хлопает по плечу, высвобождая свою руку из хватки пальцев.  
  
— Конечно, дружище, в чем проблема? – Он вновь присаживается рядом, а вот Рамси поднимается на ноги, и кивает в сторону выхода.  
  
— По пути расскажу, сходишь со мной к доку? Хочу попросить у него обезболивающее, - Кит осекается, замечая обеспокоенный взгляд, - голова раскалывается, - поясняет он, и Джейсон тут же успокаивается, и поднимается на ноги.  
  
— Конечно, не вопрос, идем, - Броди не знает о том, что доктор уехал по делам, или делает вид, что не знает, и думает о том, что другу просто хочется поговорить наедине, подальше от чужих ушей, и он, благородный и верный Джейсон Броди, конечно же примет его исповедь. Нет, дружище, все не так просто, но только тебе, как обычно, об этом знать не стоит.  
  


* * *

  
  
Они идут вверх. Склон крутой, а тропинка, поросшая мхом и тонкими стеблями ярко-зеленой растительности, размыта после вчерашнего дождя, под ногами все хлюпает, в воздухе пахнет озоном и травой, где-то внизу шумит море, бьющееся о камни утеса, где-то наверху антрацитовое небо, на котором разгораются первые звезды. Если бы Кит увидел все это раньше – он, наверное, замер бы, и долго, внимательно осматривался, прислушиваясь к волнительным чувствам где-то внутри себя. Кит никогда не был эстетом, но умел ценить красоту, но сейчас ему не до этого, его мысли заняты совершенно другим. Джейсон идет рядом, отставая лишь на шаг, трава шуршит и проминается под его ботинками, он тоже о чем-то сосредоточенно думает.  
  
— Ты, кажется, хотел о чем-то поговорить?  
  
— Да, конечно, никак не могу оформить мысль. Прости, еще немного времени.  
  
— Как скажешь.  
  
И вновь тишина, Джейсон снова думает, а Рамси пытается скрыть злобную усмешку. Мысль у него уже давно оформилась, осталось только дойти до дома, вот там он и скажет Джейсону все, что думает о нем, и не только скажет.  
  
Дом доктора встречает их темнотой и тишиной, воздух тут чистый, почти свежий, тут пахнет медикаментами и паленой марихуаной, а еще с кухни тянет чем-то кислым, скорее всего это последствия какого-нибудь неудачного эксперимента. Джейсон оглядывается по сторонам, кажется, он озадачен, видимо действительно не знал о том, что доктор отсутствует. Кит выкручивает задвижку на двери, и замок издает глухой щелчок, Джейсон не просто озадачен, он напряжен. Он поворачивается к Киту лицом, смотрит внимательно и настороженно, теперь у Кита нет потребности скрываться, и он не скрывает усмешки, растекшейся по губам. Он слышит, как участилось биение сердца Джейсона, ему это нравится, и в какой-то момент он понимает, почему Бак иногда медлил, прислушиваясь.  
  
— Кит?  
  
— Джейсон, так вот о чем я хотел поговорить, - удар получается быстрый, и точный, даже хваленый боец Джейсон не успевает среагировать, как следует, и все-таки чуть дергается в сторону. Удар приходится не в висок, как планировал Рамси, а по уху. Броди пошатывается, и оседает на пол, слепо шаря руками вокруг себя – оглушен. Кит подступает ближе, толкает его ногой в плечо, от чего Джейсон заваливается на бок, а после, без всякого сожаления бьет мыском ботинка в висок, тело Джейсона обмякает – он явно потерял сознание. Кит продолжает улыбаться, хватает ублюдка за щиколотки и тянет за собой, наверх. Голова Джейсона бьется о ступени. Бум-бум-бум. Киту приятен этот звук, пусть у выродка болит голова. Он вытягивает из петель своих штанов ремень, и стягивает им руки Джейсона, а после укладывает его на жесткую койку животом вверх. Ему нравится, он доволен. Киту нравится чувство власти, оно пьянит, а от мысли о том, что он может сделать с говорливым выродком у него тяжелеет в паху.  
  
— Сука, - шипит Кит, и подступает ближе, упирается ладонями в жидкий матрас, и наклоняется, подхватывает пальцами край грязной, синей футболки, и тянет ее вверх, оголяя светлую, как ни странно, чистую кожу. От Джейсона пахнет морской солью, и кровью. У его кожи терпкий, вяжущий привкус. Рамси интересно, какова на вкус кровь Джейсона, но он оставляет этот вопрос на потом. Кит садится на бедра Джейсона, обводит руками линию плеч, грудь и впалый, мягкий живот, кожа на котором проминается под его пальцами, и вновь возвращается к груди. Сердце Джейсона стучит неспешно, но постепенно ускоряется, значит, скоро очнется. Кит склоняется к лицу, друга, рассматривает его, а после проводит языком по сомкнутым, но податливым, как и все его существо, губам. Губы у Джейсона мягкие, слегка шершавые. Рамси обводит большими пальцами рук его виски, целует в уголок губы, пробует на вкус. Броди начинает шевелиться, и что странно, открывает рот, поддается, и Кит пользуется этим. Язык скользит по гладкому небу, касается едва шершавого языка, и Джейсон отвечает, неспешно и мягко, почти нежно. Рамси усмехается, чувствуя, как на его бедра ложатся широкие ладони, отстраняется. Броди так и не открыл глаз.  
  
— Лиза, не сейчас, я должен идти, - а вот это ты зря, Джейсон, очень зря. Спутал его со своей сукой, какая мерзость, ну не велика беда. Кит впивается пальцами в отросшие, сухие волосы, и тянет вперед, от неожиданности Броди открывает глаза, смотрит взглядом загнанного в угол зверя, и кажется, скалится, но еще не понимает во что вляпался. Кит дергает на себя, вынуждает подняться, а после бьет по ногам, а Джейсон с грохотом опускается на колени, хочет поднять голову, но рука мешает.  
  
— Какого хера ты творишь, Рамси? – Фамильярничает, сука необразованная, ничего, это все можно исправить, можно перевоспитать. Кит бьет его по щеке, раз, другой, Джейсон только глухо рокочет, словно поломанный мотор.  
  
— Я просил тебя молчать, а ты что сделал, а, блять? – И снова бьет, теперь ногой в грудь, так, что воздух из легких вышибает, и Джейсон кашляет, надрывно и сипло, и пытается втянуть в легкие воздух, но ему мешает образовавшийся в глотке спазм. Он не может дать ответ.  
  
— Мне, думаешь приятно? По-твоему это весело делать меня посмешищем? Мне больно, Джейсон, и тебе тоже будет больно, я тоже посмеюсь, нам обоим будет весело. Сука, - на одном дыхании выдает Кит, и встряхивает свою жертву за волосы. Ему ахуительно приятно, это невероятное, прекрасное чувство власти. Образовавшуюся тишину разрезают звуки сбивчивого дыхания, и особенно острый – звук расстегиваемой ширинки. Джейсон вздрагивает, начинает дергаться.  
  
— Не смей, слышишь меня? Даже не думай, блять, Рамси, богом клянусь, я… Я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю, - Джейсон сильный, но Кит сильнее. А еще Кит тихо смеется над этой самоотверженностью, штаны с шуршанием падают куда-то на пол, член под пальцами твердеет, наливается кровью, на головке блестит размазанная смазка. Он покажет этому ублюдку, что такое реальное унижение. Джейсон сопит и злобно сверкает глазами, губы плотно сжаты. Кит давит пальцами на челюсть, давит сильно, ему кажется, что на коже обязательно должны остаться синяки. Броди не может сопротивляться, размыкает губы и зубы, и тут же в его глотку, едва ли не до самого основания, проникает член Кита. Вкуса почти нет, только чуть солоноватый привкус смазки, под языком, тонкая, гладкая и невероятно чувствительная кожа. Кит предусмотрительно просовывает в его рот пару пальцев, держит его открытым. Головка упирается и скользит по небу, Рамси дышит чаще, и тихо стонет от горячего, влажного чувства. Опускает голову вниз, двигает бедрами, пытаясь присунуть поглубже, и чувствует, как сокращается глотка Джейсона. Если этот мудак блеванет, ничего хорошего не получится, хотя какая разница? Кит двигается грубо и часто, глухо стонет, и прислушивается к кашлю и рычанию Джейсона. У Джейсона широкая, мягкая глотка, Рамси нравится чувство того, как глотательные мышцы сдавливают его член. Джейсону хочется блевать от соленого, вяжущего привкуса смазки во рту, глаза слезятся, в нос забивается запах чужой кожи, член Кита дергается во рту. Он почти ненавидит друга, «почти» - потому что признает то, что Рамси совсем ебанулся после того, как погостил у Бака. В какой-то момент член проникает настолько глубоко, что Джейсон не может дышать, а рвотный рефлекс схватывает спазмом глотку, над головой звучит тягучий стон, спазм почти докатывается до желудка, и в этот момент глотка вновь освобождается. Броди не знает – стыдиться ему, или гневаться. Кит доволен всем происходящим.  
  
Пальцы вновь стискивают волосы, тянут вверх, стоит подняться на ноги, как грубый толчок заставляет Джейсона повалиться на кровать. Кит окончательно скидывает штаны и приближается, склоняется ниже, хватает пальцами за подбородок. Целует, сначала поверхностно, а потом все грубее, настойчивее, проталкивает язык в рот этого выродка, только вот Джейсон не отвечает. Кит прикусывает его за губу, но этого недостаточно, чтобы прокусить мягкую кожу, под языком чувствуются углубления от его клыков. Броди кусает его в ответ, но получив удар по ребрам, становится менее грубым. Кит отстраняется, проводит пальцами по шее и по щеке, обводит линию ключицы, и грудь. Рамси нравится тело Джейсона, мягкая кожа, и крепкие, напряженные мышцы. Он нетерпеливо стаскивает с него футболку, которая остается висеть на связанных запястьях.  
  
— Я ничего, и никому не говорил, больной ты ублюдок, - Джейсон рычит.  
  
— Я тебе не верю, никому из вас не верю, - Кит спокоен. Он расстегивает, и стягивает с Джейсона штаны, вместе с бельем, смотрит, почти любуется. Броди морщится под этим пристальным, оценивающим взглядом, ему мерзко.  
  
— Кит, прекрати, ты не хочешь этого.  
  
— Тогда зачем я это делаю? – Он обходит по кругу, поднимает Джейсона в сидячее положение, и сам садится сзади, подтягивает Броди ближе к себе.  
  
— Больной ублюдок, почему именно я, блять? – Кажется, это риторический вопрос. Пальцы Кита пробегаются по груди, у него теплые руки, они пахнут дымом. Джейсон вздрагивает от мягких, скользящих прикосновений, одной рукой Кит обхватил его за шею, чуть сдавливая, но, не пытаясь удушить, а другой гладит, сначала по груди, после по животу, царапая мягкую кожу. Джейсон чувствует, как Кит прикасается губами к его шее, и снова вздрагивает, чувствуя, как пальцы смыкаются на его члене, двигаются вверх и вниз, чуть сжимают. Броди шумно выдыхает через сомкнутые зубы, и, не удержавшись, подается бедрами вперед.  
  
— Тебе понравится, - шепчет Кит, и вновь двигает рукой.  
  
— Не думаю, - Броди жмурится, приоткрывает рот и дышит часто и шумно. Движения ускоряются, и он стонет.  
  
— Я же говорил, что понравится, - член Джейсона налился кровью, болит и подергивается. Броди хочется кончить, но не хочется, что бы его поимели. Броди стыдно, он понимает Кита, но тот, видимо, решил идти до конца. Больной ублюдок. Он вновь стонет, и дергает бедрами, раз уж, что-то и решил делать, то доводи дело до конца. Он слышит смешок Кита где-то над ухом, и чувствует, как губы друга сомкнулись на его мочке, после прикусили хрящ. Это даже приятно, если пытаться не думать о том, кто совершает все эти действия. Джейсон закрывает глаза, и откидывается на плечо Рамси, дыхание никак не хочет стабилизироваться. Кит бьет его по щеке, ублюдку должно быть больно, и он знает, как сделать еще больнее.  
  
— Я поимею тебя, Броди, - шипит Кит и грубо хватает Джейсона за шею, укладывает его на кровать, и переворачивает на спину. Джейсон смотрит куда-то в потолок, и думает о том, что он изувечит ублюдка, как только все это закончится, а хотя… Стоит придумать, что-нибудь более интересное, и он уже придумал. Джейсона подтягивают вверх, под поясницу ложится подушка, Джейсон краснеет, и он рад тому, что в темноте этого не видно. Ладонь Кита гладит его по животу, у него, кажется, дрожат руки. Броди опять начинает тошнить, когда скользкий от слюны член прислоняется к аналу, трется, размазывая смазку меж ягодиц. Джейсон жмурится, и скалится.  
  
— Ублюдок, - шепчет Кит, склонившись ниже, почти касаясь губами, губ Джейсона. Мерзко. Он толкается бедрами, и оба стонут от боли, смазки недостаточно, а задница Броди просто не готова к таким экзекуциям. Кит громко дышит через нос, и толкается еще раз, Джейсон чувствует, как его бедра прикасаются к его ягодицам. Рамси прислушивается к своим ощущениям – Броди узкий, и горячий, а еще он больно сдавливает его член мышцами и мешает двигаться.  
  
— Сука, - опять выдыхает Кит, и подается назад, выскальзывает почти полностью, оставляя внутри только головку, и вторгается вновь. Опять болезненный стон. С каждым толчком Рамси двигается все быстрее, в голове шумит кровь, в животе все стягивается в комок. Ему нравится вот так просто трахать кого-то, ему нравится чувствовать власть над кем-то, особенно над таким ублюдком, как Джейсон, уже давно пора поставить его на место. Внизу все хлюпает от слюны и крови, кажется он кого-то порвал, прелестно. Джейсон мешает стоны, всхлипы и рычание, из глаз текут слезы – стыда и острой боли, но он не отрывается от своего занятия, он почти выпутал руки, еще один рывок.  
  
Пальцы сходятся на шее Кита, насильник замирает на месте, явно не готовый к такому повороту событий. Он не знает, что делать. Он замирает внутри Джейсона. Удовольствие мешается со страхом, сердце бьется еще чаще, хотя, казалось бы, куда еще быстрее. Маленький, хитрый ублюдок. И тут Рамси понимает, что этот самый ублюдок, сейчас ему отомстит. Он выходит из тугого тела, видит на бедрах и своем члене кровавые разводы, подается назад, но все-равно не успевает. Джейсон садится, и хватает его за волосы, а после тянет на себя.  
  
— Попался, ублюдок. Не хватило острых ощущений? Я продлю их, - рычит он вне себя от ярости. Кит вздрагивает всем телом, а после его вжимают лицом в матрас, Джейсон вынуждает его встать на колени и раздвинуть ноги. Пошлая, открытая поза, теперь стыдно Киту. Он пытается встать, пытается дернуться в сторону, но ничего не получается, Броди удерживает его на месте, и только злобно смеется над жалкими попытками ретироваться.  
  
— Ты меня вынудил, - говорит Джейсон, и Кит слышит, как он сплевывает себе на ладонь, растирает слюну по члену, и приставляет головку к его заднице. Блять. План был совсем не таким. Киту опять становится страшно, ему кажется, что там, за спиной, не Джейсон, а Бак который как-то воскрес из мертвых. Ему кажется, что он чувствует сладковатый запах разложения и тлена. Член проникает в растянутое тело легко, не встречая препятствий, Рамси научился расслабляться, когда это нужно, научился, потому что, каждый раз когда он пытался сжаться его били по позвоночнику. Ему кажется, что гниющий и разлагающийся труп Бака, трахает его, грубо и жестоко, от толчков тело дергается вперед. Кровь, из разрезанной глотки Бака заливает его поясницу, и жжется, словно кислота. Кита сотрясает крупная дрожь, он глотает слезы, он подвывает от боли и страха, но Броди не замечает этого. Броди шумно дышит, и упивается сладким, тягучим чувством, которое скручивает его внутренности, упивается податливым телом, мелко дрожащим под его пальцами. Джейсон думает о том, что уже давно не занимался ни с кем сексом, и что это ему не повредит, только поможет скинуть напряжение. Он прислушивается, и слышит сквозь шум крови в ушах, сдавленный, жалобный вой. Ебаная сентиментальность. Броди застывает, чувствует, как трясется Кит, слышит его шепот.  
  
— Пожалуйста, хватит, не надо, Бак, не надо, - Джейсон морщится от отвращения, и думает о том, что ублюдок Бамби поломал Киту всю жизнь, и самое главное – сломал его психику, из-за чего у Джейсона теперь болит задница. Блять, нельзя быть таким ахуительно умным, и ахуительно жалостливым. Ему жалко Рамси, он только сейчас думает о том, что в сущности, парень-то ни в чем не виноват. Но это еще не значит, что надо все бросить, и красиво уйти в ночь. Нихуя, как бы не так, тут нужен тонкий подход.  
  
Броди вытаскивает свой член из растянутой задницы Кита, ухватывает его за плечо, и переворачивает на спину. Кит сжимается, закрывает руками лицо, не перестает дрожать и шептать. Джейсон чувствует себя ублюдком, хотя вроде как, его спровоцировали. Что за хуйня?  
  
— Кит, - говорит он, и прикасается пальцами к смуглому бедру, склоняется, замечает, что Рамси застыл на месте, даже не дергается, кажется, даже не дышит. Боится, сука, в общем-то, правильно, пусть лучше боится, чем опять нарывается. Джейсон гладит его по внутренней стороне бедра, и надавливает, отодвигает в сторону. Он намерен довести дело до конца, потому что член ноет, а мозг требует разрядки.  
  
— Кит, убери руки, - шепчет Джейсон, и придвигается ближе, друг (или кто он теперь?) вновь боязливо вздрагивает, чувствуя, как влажная головка прикасается к ягодицам. Джейсон целует его в солнечное сплетение, и отводит одну, а потом и вторую руки Кита в стороны. Рамси смотрит боязливо, но уже с большим спокойствием. Поднимает руку, и прикасается к голове Джейсона. Кит видит его, видит и понимает, что это не треклятый Бак, это Джейсон, злой, ебучий, но все-таки Джейсон. Он может дышать спокойнее.  
  
— Все хорошо, расслабься, все будет хорошо, - Броди шепчет свою мантру куда-то в шею, целует через слово. Хитрая скотина, решил заделаться в отряд нежных и романтичных, ну и хуй бы с ним. Кит обхватывает его руками за шею, тянет к себе, и целует – получается мягко, почти нежно, невесомо, и ахуенно слащаво, но ему нравится, ему это нравится больше, чем кусать до крови, и сдавливать до синяков. Джейсон опять входит, аккуратно и сдержанно, у Рамси перехватывает дыхание, и щемит где-то в грудине. Он выдыхает и подается вперед, насаживается, теперь замирает Джейсон, прислушивающийся к ощущениям. Так однозначно лучше. Он какое-то время двигается, и Кит подстраивается под такт движений, а после кладет ладонь Джейсону на грудь, и тот замирает на месте, всматривается в расслабленное лицо Рамси.  
  
— Я знаю, как будет лучше, ляг, - они меняются местами, Кит сверху, упирается руками в грудь Броди, от это дышать тяжелее, но неуловимый мститель терпит. Кит опускается на его член медленно и плавно, и Джейсон невероятными усилиями удерживает себя от того, чтобы не толкнуться внутрь, и войти до конца. Чем глубже – тем приятнее. Джейсон стонет, Кит стонет еще громче, развязно, громко, пошло, извращенно. Ебаный, умный извращенец. Он опускается и замирает, прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Это первый раз, когда ему приятно, это новые ощущения, они убирают старые воспоминания, заменяя их новыми, необычными. Кит ложится на широкую грудь любовника (ну а как это еще назвать?), сцепляет руки в замок где-то под головой Джейсона, и чувствует, как его пальцы гладят, а потом сильно сдавливают бедра. Поначалу Джейсон двигается медленно, смакуя ощущения, а после ускоряет темп, вбивается в податливое тело, звук соприкосновения кожи о кожи, пьянящий запах секса, стоны над ухом. Кит протискивает руку между телами, сдавливает в пальцах свой член, и двигает рукой в такт движениям, он кончает первым, с протяжным стоном, волосы неприятно липнут ко лбу, но он не замечает этого, все тело расслабленно. Джейсон кончает двумя минутами позже, он скорее утробно рычит, нежели стонет. Кит чувствует, как внутри разливается, и смешивается с излишками крови чужое семя, сперма бьет толчками, и ее кажется много. Спустя какое-то мгновенье, чувство заполненности исчезает, становится немного легче. Взмокшие и вроде бы довольные, они молчат, у обоих в голове блаженная пустота.  
  
— Больной ты ублюдок, Кит, - отзывается Джейсон, и фыркает, он вроде как отомстил, а вроде, как и нет. Ебаная неопределенность, хуй пойми что. Кит сопит, что-то неразборчивое, четко слышится только последнее произнесенное им слово.  
  
— Спасибо, - Рамси, как дебил, лыбится куда-то в шею Джейсона. Эндорфины, мать их за ногу.  
  
— Ага, - Джейсон смотрит в окно, и замечает, что на улице начинает светать. Ребята, скорее всего, беспокоятся, но им сейчас не до кого нет дела, потом, что-нибудь придумают.  
  


* * *

  
  
Доктор Эрнхардт решил вернуться на день раньше, как оказалось в пиратском лагере не то что закинуться, там было нечего скурить. Пираты, с их хитровыебанной смекалкой прятали все свои косяки и таблетки так, чтобы доктор не мог до них добраться. И вот, наблюдая очередную попытку сныкать наркоту куда подальше, он понял, что ему тут не рады. А дома, между прочим, его ждут сушеные грибочки. Доктор надеется, что никто не догадается их съесть – это будет очень печально.  
  
Он возвращается домой под утро, грибочки, сушащиеся на заднем дворе, оказались целы, и вполне годны к употреблению. Не прошло и двух минут, а часть их уже мирно переваривалась в желудке доктора, погружая того в веселый и разноцветный мир, в котором жирафы могут быть фиолетовыми, а дерьмо умеет разговаривать. Доктору кажется, что мир вокруг просто ахуительный и неузнаваемый. Таким прекрасным он еще никогда не был. Просто великолепные грибы, надо бы отправить того славного малого, как же там его? Кажется, Джексон, или Джейсон? Какая разница? Надо отправить его за еще одной партией. Эрнхардт проходит в дом, через заднюю дверь, поднимается по лестнице медленно, придерживаясь одной рукой за перила, а другой, отгоняя от себя рой мелких, назойливых пташек, у которых, почему-то головы муравьев. Хочется прилечь, и немного поспать. Он приоткрывает дверь своей спальни, и замирает на месте, присматривается, вытягивая шею, и снова замирает.  
  
— Кажется, у кого-то сегодня был секс, ну и ладненько, ну и славненько, - доктор разворачивается и уходит, в конце концов, поспать можно и в теплице, в окружении прекрасных, великолепных грибов.  
  
Кит сладко посапывает уткнувшись лицом куда-то в шею Броди, губы замерли в изгибе мягкой, мирной улыбки, рука Джейсона покоится на его голове, дыхание у обоих ровное. На фоне общей изнеможенности они не замечают того, что хозяин дома вернулся, да и какая к черту разница? Кит счастлив, что ему в кой-то веке, не снится мерзкая рожа Бака, а Джейсон, а что Джейсон? Джейсон рад тому, что излечил раны Кита, и кажется, нашел замену сварливой, вечно чем-то недовольной Лизе.


End file.
